Draco's tale
by lady ladragon
Summary: tales of the boy's relationship during the time of the v-war


Chapter one, My arrival  
  
As I stepped off the train, I sniffed the cool breeze that brushed my long silvery blond hair out of my gray eyes. It smelled of rain and vender food. I am so excited. This summer my boyfriend Harry Potter invited me to spend a month at his house. I had my guardian Professor Snape, write Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and ask permission. Surprisingly it was granted. I guess the Dursleys had heard of me. Prince Draco Malfoy. The muggles call me that. I guess its because I inherited a lot of money. My father is rolling over in his grave to hear me call harry my lover. My thought is the only reason I hated Harry was because my father told me too. I was scared of my father and deathly afraid of my Master the Lord Voldemort. I hailed a taxi to 14 pivot drive. We went. I saw the house harry calls prison. It looked very nice with a huge blue car in the carport and neat yard. In fact it looked inviting. I Knocked on the front door. "Who are you." A huge beefy man asked. "if you please sir, my name is Draco Malfoy, and my guardian asked if you see to my well being before school starts. I do have your reply letter and permission slip." "ah, lord Malfoy, I'm afraid in this dim light I didn't recognize you." "that's all right. May I enter?" " yes my liege, as requested you will be sharing a room with my serving boy. Though it stuns me to see why you would want that." "Mr. Dursley, as part of my inheritance I was told by my mother to see how servants live so that I may treat them better." "now I am tired so I beg of thee to show me my room."  
  
Dursley showed upstairs to Harry's room. There on the bed under the window was harry sleeping in the moon beam. He looked for all the world what my mother called an seraph. I wanted to run over and kiss his lips. And by looking at the lump neat the middle of the bed I Knew he was dreaming of me (at least he better be). Dursley left the room and I heard a faint lock on the other side of the door. I ran over to harry. "wake up love. See what Merlin has brought you." I never told Harry I was coming so this was a surprise for him. I touched his cheek and he winced as in pain. I leaned over to kiss him. As soon as our lips brushed he awoke. "good evening Harry" I whispered. "Good Merlin what are you doing here. I thought Snape wouldn't let you come." I giggled "I lied in order to surprise you". I kissed his check and when he winced I saw a huge bruise forming on it. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO YOU?" "I dropped a egg this morning" "WHO..............?" "Dursley" "I'm sending an owl to Snape. We're leaving tonight." "I can't" looking down at his legs I could see why not. He was chained to the bed. As he sat up I saw another bruise on his back. "what did you do to deserves that?" "Tried to run away." Poor harry started to cry. No wonder he calls this place a prison. I held his trembling frame next to my body. After the V-war all fifth year Hogwart students were given permission to use magic. I unlocked his leg irons. Taking off his pants I saw more bruises all over him. I didn't even want to know how he got them. Seeing his usually muscular frame trembling was not a good thing. He could and did stand up to Voldemort. He even kill the asshole. But he could not even protect himself from Dursley. I held him until he was calm. Then taking several potions out of my bag I started to heal harry. As I got near his rear entry way I saw it was a wide open puss filled cavern. "I thought you were a virgin" "I was until yesterday. Dursley gave me to one of his partners at work who like young boys. It really hurt." " let me contact Snape he and Sirius can come get us." "my godfather. I want to leave but I can't" tears stated to fall out of the emeralds he uses as eyes. I let him cry. When he fell asleep I went to the desk and wrote professor Snape.  
  
Dearest Snape, I have found harry not well. Dursley abuses him and lets other people have their way with him. I am worried about my young lover. I want to go home and I want to bring him with me. Now that Sirius has been cleared of all charges harry is his charge. We can give him a better life than Dursley. Write me back if you are willing to bring me home. I love you my father.  
  
DRACO MALFOY.  
  
He then sent the letter to Snape using Hedwig. After that he lied down, not on his bed but in the bed with harry.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two, Lusts blossoms  
  
As I lay there I remember how harry and I became "Friends". It started out as a joke. I asked him out at the beginning of the fifth year(before the v-war broke out). He said yes. After that I ignored him. Then the owls came. Not our normal mail owls. These owls were huge and were covered in chain mail. It was Christmas time and there were only 7 of us present in the building. My gang and Harry's'. Ron Wesley and Hermoine granger were cuddling in front of the fire. I was losing a game of wizards chess to Goyle. Harry to my surprise was staring at me and I was losing it to those big emeralds. Everybody there knew we were "going out" so we didn't have to hide it. Those owls came in carrying long parchments, we were all being drafted to fight in the v-war. All the males at least. Granger was not invited. I immediately went to go pack for basic training. We were to leave tomorrow. To my surprise and dismay harry followed me. When we got to my room he pushed me on my bed and started to kiss me. I enjoyed it. he didn't fuck me but he did everything else. I was wriggling and moaning in pleasure when he stopped. I never felt that way before. Laying back on the bed I told him the truth. I asked him out as a joke. I didn't mean for anything to happen. "I don't care. I've been wanting to do that since I saw you getting measured for your robes before the start of the first year." Then he left. Just like that he left. I started to pack when I realized I was crying. That boy was going to die in this war. And he was still a virgin. "not while I'm alive he isn't." After I finished packing I ran up to the great hall were people were saying their good byes. I saw harry standing there alone so went up to him grabbed his hand and held it. he wasn't even shacking though I know I was. "Don't worry Draco, I will protect you." He whispered. Wesley and Granger came up to us. "good bye harry, and good luck." Granger said kissing him on the cheek. Turning to me she said, "take care of him Malfoy." Then she kissed me on my cheek. After good byes were said Hagrid came to fetch us. We left Hogwarts that day as boys, and some of us might come back men. We rode in horse drawn carriages until we got to the train station. I rode sitting next to harry holding his hand. I knew just sitting there that I had found my soul mate. Harry for all his faults was a perfect choice. I was falling for him fast.  
  
Chapter Three, The letter 


End file.
